The present invention relates to a device for obtaining festoons on a crochet machine for warp weaving, said machine comprising one or more needles, at least one thread-guiding cop movable between a first position wherein the thread-guiding cop is positioned in proximity to the needles to engage operatively therewith at least one woof thread borne by the cop itself, and a second position wherein the cop is laterally displaced with respect to the needles to extend the woof thread away therefrom, said device comprising: at least one curling hook presenting a hooking portion set to engage the woof thread borne by the thread-guiding cop, said hook being able to revolve around an axis of rotation essentially perpendicular to the hooking portion itself; first control means to actuate the rotation of the curling hook.
According to the present invention, a method has also been devised to obtain festoons on a crochet machine for warp weaving, comprising the phases of: moving at least one thread-guiding cop from a first position wherein the thread-guiding cop is positioned in proximity to one or more needles to engage operatively therewith at least one woof thread borne by the cop itself, to a second position wherein the cop is laterally displaced with respect to the needles to extend the woof thread; winding the woof thread around a hooking portion of a curling hook located in correspondence with the second position of the thread-guiding cop making the cop pass around the hooking portion and bringing said cop back to the first position; rotating the curling hook by means of first control means to curl the wound woof thread and form a first twisted thread of predetermined length; translating the curling hook in rotation from a starting position, wherein the curling hook is positioned in correspondence with the thread-guiding cop in the second position, to an ending position, wherein the curling hook is positioned between the starting position and the needles; disengaging the twisted thread from the curling hook.